Goliath: New Birth
by SaberSnow
Summary: This is the story of Cadron. And her journey to become the fourth member of the vanguard, as the very first Goliath guardian
1. An Awakening

Hello all, my name is Chris. I get bored in class and just day dream stuff, thought I'd try writing it down

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Destiny, just hoping to expand on it, even if it's just a little bit, Bungiee/Activision please be chill

GOLIATH: NEW BIRTH

Chapter One

Light, coincidentally the first thing she saw, and the only thing her life revolved around. When her eyes first opened, When she felt the warmth on her face, when the pain behind her eyes spiked as she staired into the giant glowing orb, she felt an appreciation for the light that she would never quite feel again. She sat there pondering, basking in the afternoon heat, when it spoke for the first time.

"I've spent years searching, and I've finally found you!"

She looked away from the light, and towards the source of the voice. It was a funny little spherical machine, with a single eye, and four points. The way it floated around made her giggle, it looked like a funny little robot star.

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing there's fallen everywhere they'll hear you!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but was shushed by the machine again. She had a first look at her suroundings. She was surounded by hundreds of old wrecked and rusting cars. It seemed like an old highway, as they were all abandoned in neat little lanes. There was a certain beauty to it however, as plants had grown throught the wreckage. Stems twistig and turning. Further up the highway, it had collapsed. A massive sinkhole had opened up and swallowed the higway. It had been there a long time, by the look of the rusted cars littering it all the way to the center. In the opposite direction, down the highway, there was a massive structure that looked like a floodgate. But instead of water, it had let cars through the highway. It was also rusted beyond any recognition. There was a doorway, along the side of the wall, just off the highway. It led up some stairs further into the structure, and into the darkness.

"Yes there! That doorway! Get there as fast and as quietly as you can!"

The funny little machine was starting to panick, so she mad a quiet run for the door. She leaped and bounded over the cars. She jumped higher than she thought possible. When she reached the door, the machine spoke again.

"I'm glad to see you've already adjusted to your hightened physical abilities."

She stared at the machine in confusion, unsure if it wanted her to speak or not.

"Oh please don't be mute, my friend is like that and he's awful. We're inside you can speak now, just be quiet."

And so she spoke for the first time since awaking.

"What do you mean hightened physical abilites? And where am I? And why am I here? Who are these fallen you speak off?"

Her voice was extremely raspy and broken, as it had not been used in a very long time.

"All good questions which I will answer in due time. For now we have to find you a ship, just continue up these stairs."

So she took one look back at where she had woken up, and realized she had nothing to lose. So she continued up the stairs. She had not known that she would never see her birth place again. Like she had not known she was now a child of the light.

Just like the ghost, who has spent years searching, had not realized his guardian was like no other. She was not a Titan, protector of the great wall. Not a Hunter, prowler of the wilds. Not a Warlock, navigator of knowledge. She was a Goliath, and the first one. She was a slayer of Kings, Gods, and Emperors. But it was a long journey before she earned that title. For now, she just went by the name Cadron.


	2. First Encounter

DISCLAIMER

I do not own destiny or any of it's rights, bungie/activision please be chill

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you wont use a gun!"

The little machine was floating around and sputtering. It was clearly panicking.

Once Cadron had gone up the stairs, there had been a branch to the right with a long hallway. The floor was covered in old pipes, with uses long forgotten. Some were dented, but all of them were covered in orange rust. There was a rickety old catwalk leading over the pipes and across the room. Like the pipes, the catwalk was also covered in old rust. The left side wall was just simple gray concrete. Except for a few scratches and holes, it was in rather pristine condition. The right side wall was all window. What must have been a beautiful view of the highway and the mountains beyond, was not visible anymore. The glass was so covered in dust and dirt, only the smallest amount of light could get through, illuminating the room.

Cadron began her careful journey across the old catwalk. She heard bumping and groaning, and thought it was about to give way, when the little machine informed her it was just the Fallen inside the pipes below them.

The hallway had then opened up into a massive room, where it was too dark to see anything at all. The little machine began to shine light though it's eye, allowing her to see a little bit.

It pointed out a old gun on the floor, told her to use it to defend herself. Then she did the unexpected, and she refused.

"How can you possibly hope to be a guardian if you wont use a gun!"

She looked at the gun on the floor, a rifle of some type, the sight had a crack straight through the middle. It was so covered in dirt and dust, it almost matched the rusty floor.

She thought back to the last time she used a gun, the horror that happened... No! She must not think of it!

"I wont use a gun little machine. However if you can find me a knife, I'll be just as proficient."

"A knife! I know I haven't told you much yet, but the fallen are not human, and they're not nice. They also have four arms, a knife isn't going to do anything! Besides, I can't see one, and you don't have a close enough connection to the light yet to create one."

"This light you talk of, it can conjure a knife?"

"It can do a lot more than conjure a knife, but that takes time and practice that neither of us have right now. You'll have to take the gun."

"Hands it is then."

Cadron said with a sigh, as she stormed down the next passage.

She walked down the new hallway, made of more pipes and rusted walls. The little machine behind her evidently upset, but remaining cautiously quiet. Cadron turned the next corner, it looked like any other, but the creature behind it did not.

"Yea that's a dreg, and we have no gun. We're doomed."

Before the machine could utter a single word it had seen them. It was about five feet tall. Very humanoid. But it's eye's glowed an odd red colour, the same colour that wrapped around it's clothing. It's little tuft of hair was formed roughly in the shape of a mow hawk. In it's right hand it held a small pistol, which was beginning to light up. Before it could even scream Cadron had a steel grip around the wrist with the pistol. She yanked on it's arm with the force of a train, as her other hand met it's face in the form of a fist. As soon as her fist made contact, she felt all the bones in it's nose and jaw shatter like small pieces of brittle. The dreg collapsed on the floor without so much as a peep.

"I don't use guns"

Cadron said to the little machine with satisfaction. The little machine was left stunned speechless while Cadron searched it's armoured pockets for a knife.


	3. A First Lesson

DISCLAIMER

I do not own destiny or it's rights, Bungie/Activision please be chill

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 3

Ghost had seen a lot of different kinds of guardians. Wildcards, hotshots, master strategists, assassins, scouts, and library dwellers. You name it, he'd met them. But he had never seen someone fight quite like Cadron. She flowed across the battlefield, the Dreg knife in one hand, a steel fist in the other. Nothing had been able to hit her, she just moved through the Fallen like a wave. Placing a stab here, breaking a bone there. In a way, it was beautiful. The appearnce of vandals, or even shanks, had not phased her. Not even the trip mines they had set up stopped her. There was a Dreg standing in front of them, staring at her, and the bodies she had left behind, in awe. She walked up to it, and before it could even think to fire, she had comitted it to its doom. She placed her foot firmly in it's chest, and pushed with all her force. The Dreg flew down the hallway, tripping all the mines as it went. She had a look at the body as she passed it, it wasn't even recognizable anymore. All the shrapnel had made it more of a pile of blood oozing flesh, than a body.

She continued through the halls, slicing and punching her way through the fallen. Until she got outside. It was a massive plaza, with a grassy hill in the middle. Old rusted sheds were littered around the outside of the plaza. Just like the highway, earth had reclaimed everything. Plants had grown, twisting and turning through walls and ceilings. It would have been a beautiful sight, if not for the skeletons. There was not a speck of flesh left on any of them, like something had picked them clean. Cadron staring at the skeleton immediately in front of her, horrified. 

"Before I go any further, you are going to tell me who these people are! Why have they just been left here, it's disgusting! They should have been buried long ago. You obviously need me to get out of here so you better answer me!"

The machine flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Alright, for starters, you can call me Ghost. And it's a very, very long story. Which I will fully explain when we are safe. So for now I'll give you the short version. Humanity was attacked by a group of aliens, collectivley called the Darkness. These Fallen, are a faction of them. They are basically scavengers, they live off of old broken technology."

"So the entire planet is like this! And these Fallen caused it? At least I have a reason to enjoy killing them now. I expect a full explanation when we're out of here. Where am I going next, Ghost?"

She paused before saying the last word. Seriously considering not calling the funny little machine a "ghost". She was surrounded by ghosts, and she didn't need reminding.

"Don't worry, I'll explain on our flight back. That building, across the plaza. I can detect a ship inside, hopefully it's still in working condition."

Cadron made for a sprint across the plaza. She arrived to the building in question. The inside smelt heavily of wet dog, she had noticed that's what these Fallen smell of. She walked through the halls of the building uninterrupted. She reached a room with a high ceiling, four pillars reaching to it from the ground. Crashed through the rusted ceiling, hanging by bundles of wires was an old ship. Luckily, it seemed operable, unluckily the Fallen captain atop it had just seen her. It jumped down and steadily walked towards her, she broke into a sprint towards the captain. As she reached the captain, she ducked under his punch into a maneuver that would have broken his arm. But as she reached for his arm, her hands bounced off, and she received a painful shock. The captain then backhanded her. She flew across the room, leaving a good sized dent in the rusted wall.

"That captain has an arc shield! There's a button on the hilt of the knife you picked up. It will run arc energy through the knife which should allow it to overload the shield!"

She picked herself up off the floor, and pulled the knife out. She held the knife in her right hand, she found the button and pressed it firmly. Blue lightning suddenly ran across the blade, trying to reach out to anything nearby. She sprinted at the captain again. She leaped in the air, aiming to bring the knife down on it's head. The captain tried to raise it's shrapnel blaster, but it was too late. He was already watching Cadron bring death upon him. The knife came down, sparking as it went through the shield. It continued straight into the captains eye. The captain dropped his blaster, all four arms to his face. The knife had gone all the way through, penetrating it's version of a brain. The captain could feel it's energy slowly draining away. With a last effort it picked up it's blaster again, and took one shot at Cadron. Cadron had not expected this, and the shrapnel hit her square in the chest. As the captain fell over, dead, Cadron's chest armour exploded, and she was thrown across the room again. The shrapnel entered her chest cavitiy, shredding everything inside. Her dead body lay crumpled upon the floor, crimson blood flowing into a pool beside her. But then the body just disintegrated. Ghost stared at where her body had been.

"Here's to the first of many."

Ghost said to himself with a chuckle.

Cadron suddenly appeared, in a magnificent flash of light. She sputtered and struggled to breath at first, but then got ahold of herself. 

"What the hell just happened to me?"

She managed while gasping for air. 

"Lesson number one, if I die, you die. I'm your direct connection to the light. As long as I'm alive, and I have light, I can heal any injury you sustain. Even death itself."

Cadron stared at Ghost. It was amazing how it simply only had an eye, yet it could still show such smugness. 

"Alright, I'll give it to you, that's pretty amazing. And thank you."

Ghost made an audible sarcastic gasp at the last part. 

"The guardian showed gratitude! Something other than arrogance and badassery! I'm genuinely shocked!"

Cadron chuckled at Ghost's words, then began to look for a way into the hanging ship. 


	4. The Stranger

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Destiny or it's rights, Bungie/Activision please be chill.

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 4

Ghost had spent half of his life wandering. Just looking for wherever his Guardian may be. He had spent the other half in conversation. Either learning, or teaching. Ghosts tend to spend their life before meeting their Guardian as Nomads. Gathering as much useful information as they can before their time comes.

But Ghost had never explained something so fully as when he explained the arrival of the Traveller, the Golden Age, the Collapse, and the steady recovery of humanity to Cadron. He told tales of the amazing technology of the golden age. How for a short time in Human history, there was no need to build weapons, there was peace. Then he told of the horrific acts during the collapse. The failure of the Exodus mission, the ending struggle of the Ishtar Collective. Then he told magnificent tales of the rise of the light, the rise of the Iron Lords. Then the Iron Lords just disappeared, leaving Lord Saladin as the only remaining lord. Then he talked of the six coyotes, how they reached for the stars. The battle of Twilight gap, how a small group of titans defied orders and held the wall until reinforcements could arrive. He told of the Thanatonauts, Warlocks who died thousands of times to learn a little bit of information. He told her of important figures, like the Vanguard, the Speaker, and the factions. By the time he was done talking, they were nearing the tower.

Cadron had sat through the flight, quietly listening to Ghost. She asked a few questions here and there. But now that they were safe, Ghost was more than happy to explain everything. As they neared the tower Cadron asked were to dock.

"Oh we don't need to. Now that the ship is running we can use a transmat instead. The ship will dock itself. Just be aware it can be disorienting the first couple of times."

She prepped herself for whatever this transmat was. As the ship pulled up to the tower it turned to face the building. She was prepping for the cockpit to open and shoot her out, or something like that. But before she could even get ready for that, she was standing on the tower. She immediately ran for the railing. As she spilt what little she had eaten in the ship over the side, a sweeper bot walked past her and thanked her for keeping the tower floor clean. When she was done Ghost floated up to her

"Alright, if you're good to go we'll head to the Vanguard now."

As she walked through the courtyard she looked at all the people. Shop keepers, and guardians. She caught a couple of stares, and a few people welcomed her as she walked past.

"You can take your helmet off now if you'd like, we're safe here."

For the first time since she had left the highway, she pressed the release on her helmet. Ghost got his first good look at his Guardian, and was surprised. Underneath that helmet was a long, red, flowing mane of hair. As the sun reflected off of it, it looked like a river of fire. Her face was extremely sharp, she had a long jaw that nicely accented her red lips. Her eyes looked like the massive green oceans of Titan. She turned around to feel the warmth of the sun on her face again, and then she saw it for the first time. The Traveller. It was a massive floating silver orb. If she was asked to describe how big it was, she really wouldn't be able to explain. She just couldn't take her eyes away.

"Your first time seeing him? It can be quite a shock to the system."

Cadron turned to the source of the voice. She seemed to be a hunter, from what Ghost had described them as. She was also an Exo, the first she had met. Her face was made of white alloy, and she had glowing blue eyes. Her cloak was black, with a yellow stripe down the center, it was wrapped around her right shoulder, and it reached to about her thighs. She had a body suit on, which was very tight fitting. It was mostly gray, but had accents of blue and white, the only armour on the suit was on her arms. There was a belt wrapped arpund her waist, full of supplies, like grenades and ammo. The most eye catching thing was the rifle on her back, it was yellow with black accents. But the strange part was the two rings that wrapped around the barrel of the rifle.

"Um yea, my name is Cadron. I've had a lot of firsts today. I was just revived, thanks to this little guy."

Ghost floated out from behind her and greeted the stranger.

"Ah, this must be your ghost. Funny little machines aren't they. I must be on my way, but it was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet again in the future. Goodbye Cadron, and goodbye little light."

She took a few steps passed them and transmatted away. Ghost chuckled at being called a little light. It was funny but at the same time it bothered him.

"Funny, I've never seen her here before. She must be a new hunter."

After realizing she didn't catch the Exo's name, she walked forward into the Vanguard chambers.


	5. A New Blade

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Destiny or its rights, Bungie/Activision please be chill.

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 5

Cadron walked down the concrete steps into what Ghost called the Vanguard hall. There was a large rectangular room, screens everywhere, people walking back and forth between them. There was a long table in the center. It was covered with maps, electronic tablets, and piles of books. Three figures stood around the table. Ghost told her these were the Vanguard. The human was Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard. The Awoken was Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard. The Exo was Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard. Commander Zavala walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hello, I am Commander Zavala. You must be a new Guardian. Good to see they're still coming in, we haven't had a new recruit in months. These are my colleagues Ikora Rey, and Cayde-6."

Ikora gave her a quick greeting, while Cayde just nodded. Zavala seemed to frown for a moment.

"I do not see that you have a weapon, could you not find one on your journey here? We'll get you a rifle right away."

Ghost chuckled to himself in the background.

"Hello Commander, it's nice to meet you. My name is Cadron, glad to know I'm wanted. I will not be needing a rifle, or a gun in general. However, I could use with a durable knife, if you happen to have one on hand."

Cayde was staring at her dumbfounded, suddenly not interested in her maps.

"A knife? Over a gun? Are you sure you're wearing the right armour? It looks very Titany, but you're acting like a Hunter. I'm not gonna complain though, maybe you'll finally make Zavala listen to me. On a side note, please record it if he ever does!"

Zavala walked around Cadron, looking at her armour.

"Can I help you Commander?"

Cadron said with a quizzical tone.

"Cayde is correct, your armour looks like it's Titan. However it is not. There is too much plating on your hands, the visor of your helmet is far too big, you have no ceremonial mark, there are heavy slide plates on your forearms, meant to deflect bladed attacks. These among other things are against Titan regulation. Ghost, when did she have time to make these modifications?"

Cadron's Ghost appeared from behind her, sputtering like a child caught in the act of stealing candy.

"She didn't sir. This is what appeared on her when I awoke her. I'm sorry sir we were ambushed by Fallen almost immediately, I didn't have time to fix or even notice these issues."

"And what's this about not using a gun, to be a guardian is to protect the city, to protect, you must kill invaders. The most efficient way is with a gun."

"I'm sorry I can not use a gun. I used one in my past life, and it caused damage beyond just simply killing someone. I will use hand to hand, or any type of blade. That way, when you take a creatures life, you realize what you are doing. You do not put it through unnecessary pain, unless it is needed."

"I see, I can understand your viewpoint, however much I disagree with it. I will allow the armour modifications, but you are no Titan. You are definitely not Warlock or Hunter either, other guardians may not take kindly to this, be warned. But for the meantime, I have your first assignment. The Fallen house you met, the House of Devils, is moving a lot of assets through the cosmodrone. We need to find out why. I don't care how you find out, but report back when you have."

"Thank you Commander, you will here from me soon."

Cadron turned to leave the Vanguard Hall. Cayde dumbfounded that this new recruit had won an argument against Zavala. As she began to walk up the steps, Zavala called to her.

"Wait Cadron! Even if you refuse to use a gun, it is still my job to outfit you. I will get you a fine blade, follow me."

They walked up the steps, and passed the massive tree to Banshee-44. The gunsmith looked up and greeted Zavala with a grunt.

"Hello Banshee, can you grab the spear of last light for us."

Banshee nodded and walked back into his storage area, he came back a few minutes later with a solid silver spear. It was massive, when Cadron held it, it could touch the floor and the tip of the spear would reach just above her nose.

"This spear was one of the very few weapons made with golden age technology. It was quickly made just as the collapse began. As it was made when the Traveller was awake, it has been blessed with light. It will breach through any shield our enemies can conjur up. We have no use for it, as no one has found and efficient way to use it, due to its size. She's all yours."

"Thank you Commander, I'll put her to good use don't worry."

Cadron slung the spear diagonally across her back. Zavala said a quick goodbye before he hurried back down the steps towards the Vanguard hall. Cadron then turned and walked towards the hangar. She was looking foward to pleasing with her first assignment, but was dreading the inevitable transmat back to her ship. Ghost chuckled when she asked him if the ship had an openable window. Soon after, Cadron's ship took to the skies, on the same wind that Ghost's laughter had drifted away on.


	6. A True Devil

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Destiny or it's rights, Bungie/Activision please be chill

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 6

Stars are only visible in darkness. An old saying that Cadron often repeated to herself, both in her past life and her current one. It always reminded her that there was hope, even in the darkest times. But now, as she looks out the window of her ship, up at the beautiful night sky, even with thousands of stars out there, the saying wasn't working. She tried to repeat it over and over in her head. But she couldn't hear it. That chant filled every fiber of her being, she could feel the vibration in her bones. The Fallen, with their odd language, she could only make out a name. A name of a true Devil. 

RIKSIS! RIKSIS! RIKSIS!

Ghost had flown her out to what he called the cosmodrone. He said it was were Humanity staged their final evacuation during the collapse. Cadron transmatted down, it still made her queasy but she was getting used to it. She looked around, but all she saw was more horrific ghosts. How disgusting did these Fallen have to be to pick through the end of a civilization for parts. Couldn't they just leave this place in peace. 

"Zavala said the Devils are moving resources through the cosmodrone, and a lot more than usual. The easiest course would be to find where they are stockpiling everything. They're ripping apart a downed ship for parts, just across this plaza, we could follow their supply line back."

However quirky Ghost could be, he sure was useful. Cadron gave an affirmative, and began her way across the plaza. 

"So, we're gonna be together for a while. Would you like to tell me a bit about yourself? Maybe even why you wont use a gun?"

"You're not gonna give up on that are you?"

She chuckled to herself. Ghost had been constantly pestering her about her gun issue since her conversation with Zavala. She had refused to comment about it. 

"Well it's just extremely inefficient. And nobody manufactures hand held weapons anymore. You got really lucky with that spear!"

She could feel the spear strapped along her back. It had yet to be tested, but the tip seemed sharp enough. The handle seemed dense enough to knock a person of their feet, or crush a bone. Cadron was more than pleased with the gift Zavala had given her. 

"There's also your light issue. Most Guardians would have shown light manipulation by now. You have yet to even make a spark. But as Zavala said, you're a first so I wouldn't be too worried."

"How do I know when I can manipulate light energy? Is it just gonna happen, or do I need to meditate on it or some crap?"

"It should just come to you, and trust me you'll know when it does."

Cadron had just begun to approach the downed ship. There were Vandals all over it. It was still in one piece, but all the metal plating had been ripped off, exposing all the wiring and internal mechanics. 

"What is this ship doing here anyways? You guys just left it?"

"Well it was shot down by something. We're not quite sure what it was, but we're working on it. The Guardian survived as well, by the way."

"Wait you said we couldn't die, that's why I didn't ask. Did you lie to me?"

"No! I can revive you as long as I can sense the light. Although there are of course limitations to the light."

"So I'm not immortal? You could have brought this up before I started stalking the crazy four armed freaks ripping apart a ship with their bear hands!"

"You wont have to worry about it for a long time, there is no where on Earth the light doesn't reach. It's called a homefield advantage. Just follow these Fallen back to where they take the parts."

Cadron spent most of the day watching the vandals. Eventually they left the ship and went into a nearby shack. She followed far behind. One of the Vandals had stayed outside the building as a sentry. She snuck along the side of the building, silently hoping the Vandal wouldn't look to it's left. She managed to get about ten feet away from it, when she grabbed her spear. She got within three feet, then held the spear near the tip, and swung the handle of it into what she believed was it's throat. She felt it's windpipe shatter underneath the dense spear, it tried to scream but no noise escaped it's throat. She grabbed the side of it's head and slammed it into the wall as hard as she could. She had only meant to knock the creature out, to spare it a painful death, but then she felt it's skull crack between her hand and the wall. 

"Still getting used to the strength I see. I wouldn't be giving anyone a hand shake until you sort that out."

Cadron scoffed and shook her head, then she hurried inside. 

Inside was a very familiar sight. This was the place she found her ship. The wires which held it now hang limply, above them a massive hole in the ceiling. There were much more Fallen in the room this time however. And they were chanting something she couldn't quite make out. She got closer until she could hear it, it was just a name. 

"RIKSIS! RIKSIS! RIKSIS!"

"We need to get out of here now! Cadron run right now!"

"GUARDIAN!"

A deep booming voice called out of the room. It still had the odd clicking sound of Fallen dialect however. 

"SHOW YOURSELF GUARDIAN!"

The chanting Fallen had spotted her now, beckoning her to come forward. She had no choice, if she ran, she'd have countless Fallen chasing her. 

"Before you go, remember when I said the light reaches everywhere on Earth? That may have also been a lie, it's not reaching this room!"

Cadron decided she would need to have a talk with Ghost about lying to her later, if there was a later. She walked into the large room, and inside was the largest Fallen she had seen. It was at least ten feet tall, it's arms the length of her entire body. It wore a full suit of carefully crafted armour, not the patchwork the other Fallen wore. 

"I AM RIKSIS, DEVIL ARCHON! AND I CHALLENGE YOU!"

It took a step towards Cadron, who had just pulled her spear of her back. The Fallen in the room all backed up, giving them space. Riksis reached behind his back, and grabbed a massive shrapnel launcher. Just like the one that had killed her, but triple the size. She was still taking in his size, when the launcher fired. Cadron dived out of the way, just in time to miss the shot. She rolled out of the dive perfectly, twisted and planted the tip of the spear in his calf. She thrust with all her strength, but it just bounced of the armour. Riksis let out a booming laugh at her struggles. 

"This armor has been worn and improved by hundreds of Archons! You can not hope to pierce it."

He moved to swipe her with his hand, and this time Cadron was too slow. He hit her with a hand the size of a car, and she flew across the room. She slammed into the wall and left a large crater before she hit the ground. She struggled to her feet, watching Riksis lumber towards her, his laughter filling the room, the Fallen around her still chanting his name. But then she felt it. Something new, something different. It wasn't quite rage, but very similar. A white hot energy suddenly filled her veins, flowing into her hands. 

"Yes! Yes! That's it! that's the light! You can do this!"

Ghost was ecstatic. She felt the energy flow through her hands, into the spear. The spear began to grow hot, it glowed orange with heat. She looked at the spear, then she looked ad Riksis. She threw the spear with all her might. It melted through his armour. His laughter quickly turned to horror and fear. The spear planted itself in his shoulder. At first it did nothing, but then orange cracks grew through his armour, and his skin below. Riksis let out a horrible screech as his left shoulder exploded from the inside. Blood, muscle, and bone flew in every direction. He was dead before he could hit the floor, a gaping hole in his side exposing his alien ribs. His upper left arm lay severed on the floor, useless. The Fallen had stopped chanting, and they ran. As far and as fast as they could. Back into whatever hell hole they came from.

"That, that was the light my friend. No one has ever done that before, that was amazing! And you killed an Archon! Zavala is gonna love this, I can't wait to see his face."

Cadron, smiling underneath her helmet, had to admit that the power felt good. Something she could get used to. She retrieved her spear, which was covered in blood and tissue, but still intact. Then she headed back to her ship.

As she lay in her ship, on her way back to the tower. Her new found solar energy flowing through her veins, she realized something. This solar energy, this was her star, in a universe of darkness. And with this realization, the Fallen chant began to fade away in her head. And she found some peacful sleep, underneath a thousand more stars. 

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey people, sorry for the slow down there. School got busy outta nowhere! The chapters are gonna slow down a bit, but don't worry, they're still coming. Hope you all enjoyed Cadron, and her new found light :)


	7. The Goliath Way

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Destiny or it's rights, Bungie/Activision please be chill. 

Goliath: New Birth

Chapter 7

Cayde had always been an irksome person. He had never wanted to be a Vanguard, he simply lost a bet. And he made the other Vanguard lifes a living hell at times. He was very good at it, Zavala sometimes wondered if he even needed a gun. The man could talk an archon to death. It seems he was fulfilling his capacity for annoyance for the day, with all the sound effects he was making. The three Vanguard were standing around a tablet on the table, it was viewing Cadron's Ghosts' recording of her Archon encounter. At first he hadn't believed them, a fresh guardian just walks into the cosmodrone and kills an archon, it's unheard of. Cayde continued to make sound effects and be generally annoying, as Cadron snuck up on the left of the Fallen sentry. Cayde when to make a loud wham sound when she hit it's throat, but all that came out was a slight gasp. He had never seen such a lethal strike come from a Titan, if she even was Titan. She looked like one, but Zavala said the armour was all incorrect. He couldn't see it, but he didn't really care. Titan or not, he had seen very few preform a strike that fast, and that precise. Few even among his top Hunters could do it that perfectly. 

"It seems we finally found someone that can shut him up, it's a miracle."

Zavala chuckled while looking at Cayde's frozen face. 

"Give it a couple of seconds."

Ikora also looked at Cayde, but with a grimace. Cayde suddenly snapped back to reality, and immediately began talking again. 

"Wait, are you sure she's not a Hunter? Cause I'm pretty sure that's a Hunter thing to do! We can just change up her armour a little bit and she'll be as good as new!"

Zavala and Ikora let out a collective sigh. In the video, Riksis had just begun walking towards her. They looked away, towards the real Cadron who was further down the table, as Riksis swiped her across the room into the far wall. Cadron winced at the sight of her flying into the wall, still remembering the pain. To reassure herself, she focused on the fiery feeling within her veins again. As she did this, the Vanguard saw the spear begin to glow. They watched as she threw it into the Archon, and stared in awe as his entire left side exploded. Cayde stared at the video in awe. 

"Wow okay definitely not a Hunter then."

They all turned towards Cadron, who was standing beside the table, waiting for their verdict. Zavala began,

"How is your understanding of the Fallen language so far?"

"Very minimal sir, why do you ask?"

"We don't fully understand the language yet. Names are often the hardest to translate. Although they sound intimidating in their dialect, some of them are pitiful in ours. For example, the closest translation we have into our alphabet for Riksis, is David. You're definitely a first, and your new following needs a name. So in celebration of your first important kill, I believe we should call your new following, The Goliath."

"Thank you sir, but what do you mean when you say following?"

Ikora looked up from the table, towards Cadron. 

"People have already heard of the Guardian that's been here less than a day, and already killed the Devil Archon. It's quite an accomplishment. The classes are more than just a way of combat. It's a belief. We Warlocks believe the best offense is a complete understanding of the enemy. The Titan's believe the best offense is a strong defense. Hunters... well I don't know about Hunters but they're good scouts and assassins. So what do you believe in? The best way to find out, is to ask yourself what you like and dislike about our ways."

"Well you Warlocks are very smart, but your slow to action. All you seem to do is learn. Titans seem too quick to action, and what action you do take is based only around defence. Hunters seem too much like wild cards, they don't have any view. They just want to be the hero and save the day, which creates very unorganized goals. I like the Titan's ability to be quick to action, I like that Warlocks need to have a plan, and I like a Hunter's instincts. So if I were to take control, I would make Guardians an endless battering ram. To beat against the Darkness until it breaks! To be an unrelenting force of will, but still hit them where it hurts! Wherever their weakspot is, I will find it, and attack it relentlessly until it breaks!"

Zavala had been leaning against the table, quietly listening to Cadron. 

"Very well, we will spread word of the Goliath way. If the people take to it, you will have yourself a following. But how you build that following, and how you present yourself to the people, is up to you. I wish you good luck Cadron, you have the capacity to be an excellent Guardian in your future."

Cadron thanked Zavala and the other Vanguard, then turned to leave the hall. On her way to her ship, she saw both her battle with the Archon, and the speach she just gave to the vanguard, playing on the screens lining the hallways. Although not everyone agreed with her view, everyone watched in awe of the death of the Archon. After she left for the cosmodrone, to finish tracking the Fallen resources, several guardians met at the Vanguard hall. There were two groups, one that wanted to change their armour, and join the Goliath way. And one that wanted to stop this new view of the war before it spread too far. 

But Cadron had no worries for the Goliath way, no matter what happened, that's how she would fight the war, and no one could tell her otherwise. People still watched the repeated video on the screens, as her ship flew overhead, towards the cosmodrone. 


	8. Author Update

Hey all! I'm back!

I will not be leaving Goliath in the dust as another story that's never finished, as I hate it when that happens. I haven't written anything for it for quite a while, as I've been transitioning into university, and had very little time. But now that I'm settled, I have tons of extra time!

The coming chapters should be a lot better quality as well, as my writing skills have improved over time, and I wont be writing chapters at three in the morning while fighting of sleep like I previously was.

So, be looking for the coming chapters, with far fewer grammatical errors, and hopefully no more lore discrepancies

Thanks for reading!

-SaberSnow


End file.
